BAD BIRTHDAY
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Kyuhyun menduga bila ulang tahunnya tahun ini akan berakhir sangat buruk ketika hubungannya dengan sang kekasih seloah berada di ujung tanduk. Namun, saat dimana detik-detik hari kelahirannya mulai berbayang di mata. Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga dan saat itu juga ia bergegas mengganti praduganya tentang hari ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. KyuMin-BL


**BAD BIRTHDAY**

 _ *****_ _Dedicated For Kyu Day_ _ *****_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Support Cast :**

 **All member of Super Junior**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Member of KyuLine**

 **Kyu's family**

 **Genre : Roman, Fluffy, Love dopey.**

 **Rate M**

 **Disclaimer :** **KyuMin milik bersama. Keke, dan cerita ini murni milik author meskipun pasaran. *sigh***

 **Warning :** **Cerita pasaran, tidak layak untuk dibaca, terlalu banyak typo(s), BxB, Alur tidak jelas sesuka author, dll.**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **Sangeil Chukkaeyo Daddy Kyu**

 **BAD BIRTHDAY**

 ***** _ **137WineJjang**_ *****

 **Hari Pertama**

Ruang rias yang beberapa waktu lalu begitu pekat akan hilir mudik para penata rias yang begitu tergopoh melenggang kesana kemari seolah bagaikan sebuah kincir angin, terus berputar menghiraukan rasa letih yang merajam kaki serta tubuh. Dikejar waktu dengan kaisan pekerjaan yang menuntut hasil optimal tanpa celah sontak menggegerkan kesibukan mereka dan menambah kacau suasana disaat waktu semakin memburu gerak mereka.

Kini tampak sunyi senyap ketika pekerjaan yang seakan meruntuhkan dunia kala itu juga usai. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai beranjak pergi dari ruang maut tersebut, meninggalkan seresah kekacauan bekas tarian kesibukan mereka serta dengungan gembira dan hembusan napas lega yang bersahutan terdengar histeria.

Ya, memang begitu senyap dan sunyi sebelum suara hela kasar beriringan dengan benturan kulit di meja rias meleburkan suasana tenang itu. Di sudut ruang rias yang terletak beberapa petak dari pintu keluar, terdapat seorang pria tampan yang tadi juga turut tenggelam ke dalam kesibukan maut itu sedang duduk termenung di depan kaca rias.

Dia masih setia dengan posisi awalnya. Mari, menelisik ketermenungannya lebih dekat. Rupanya, dirinya tidak hanya tengah termenung. Roman datar yang bercampur dengan kepekatan amarah yang tengah berusaha dia sembunyikan di balik sorot dinginnya sedikit banyak mengudara di sekitar, serentak mengkelamkan keadaan.

Sepasang mata yang sejenak tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata merunduk, mengerling layar ponsel yang tetap menghitam. Lagi, dia menghela napas kasar kini dengan diiringi suara hentakan ponsel yang terlempar ke meja rias.

Moodnya sedang buruk, dada bidang yang terbaluti sweater panjang sebatas leher berwarna hitam berpadukan dengan jas biru gelap terlihat bergerak naik-turun tersenggal menahan buncahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Sebenarnya kau dimana, Min?!. Jika memang tidak bisa menghadiri konserku, seharusnya kau mengirimiku kabar. Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa pesan seperti ini," gerutu si pria tampan sambil mengurut kening yang berdenyut pelan.

"Kyuhyun," suara panggilan seseorang yang mengintip di balik pintu keluar ruang rias mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun. "Hem,"

"Persiapkan dirimu, sepuluh menit lagi kau harus sudah berdiri di backstage," tutur si pria misterius yang masih berdiam di posisi, enggan menghampiri Kyuhyun akibat ruaman aura pekat yang mengelilingi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ya, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Si pria misterius yang terpanggil dengan sebutan hyung itu kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali termenung seorang diri.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Tangannya terulur meraih ponsel sebesar 4 inci itu, mengusapkan jemari pada layar hendak memeriksa notif. Berharap bila sang pengacau hatinya mengirim balasan untuknya. Kyuhyun berdecak, ia serentak bangkit dari kursi dan kembali menghempas ponsel ke meja.

Sungguh dirinya sangat marah kali ini. Bukankah sang kekasih sudah begitu hafal akan tabiat dirinya yang anti diacuhkan, lalu mengapa malam ini sang kekasih tampak menghiraukan dirinya. Sungguh keterlaluan, geram Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Begitu sampai di lantai backstage Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih botol minuman yang tergenggam di tangan managernya. Membuka penutup botol dengan gerakan kasar kemudian bergegas meneguk isinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menarik ulur pernapasannya, berusaha mengembalikan moodnya yang amburadul.

Dia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan para penggemarnya dengan penampilan kacaunya malam ini karena masalah hati. Dan disaat lantai panggung memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengaburkan keresahan hatinya, ia menapaki lantai panggung dengan perasaan ringan.

Seperti biasa, penampilannya selalu mampu membuat mereka berdecak kagum, terpana akan kehebatan suara merdu sang idol tampan yang kini tengah menjajaki karirnya ke dunia soloist setelah bertahun-tahun berkecimpung di dunia boyband. Super Junior adalah boyband yang telah membesarkan namanya dan meskipun dirinya telah cukup sukses dengan dunianya saat ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan taman hiburannya tersebut.

.

.

Ddrtt…ddrrttt

Pintu kamar mandi perlahan terbuka menampilkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengusaikan ritual wajibnya setelah berkecimpung di dunia keartisannya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap acak rambut cokelat marunnya dengan handuk putih berukuran kecil, sementara tubuhnya terbaluti sebuah boxer dan kaos singlet abu.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke ranjang begitu telinga terus dijejali dengan suara getar ponsel. Meletakkan handuk di leher, dia kemudian meraih ponselnya. Kyuhyun mendengus saat layar ponselnya mengguratkan sebaris nama yang tadi hingga sekarang sukses mengacaukan mood hatinya.

"Hn," sahut Kyuhyun malas tanpa embel-embel ' _Sweety, Baby, Honey, Dear_ ' seperti biasa.

" _ **Aih, ada apa dengan nada suaramu Tuan Cho. Kau sedang sakit?"**_

Empat siku persimpangan serentak tercetak pekat di sudut kening Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun terangkat, memijat pangkal hidung. "Ya, aku sedang sakit," sahut Kyuhyun jengkel.

" _ **Oh, Astaga. Bagaimana bisa? Maagmu kambuh,"**_

"Ani, aku sedang sakit hati," dumal Kyuhyun kemudian sambil mengumpat dalam hati merutuki kebodohan kekasihnya.

" _ **Sungguh keterlaluan, nyaris saja kau membuatku panik. Dasar,"**_

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kekehan kecil si kekasih.

" _ **Ah, iya. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu, Kyunnie. Chukkaeyo, sayang. Malam ini kau kembali memenangkan tangga lagu SBS Inkigayo. Selamat! Kau memang hebat!"**_

Seruan sang kekasih seketika meluluhkan perasaan dongkol dihati. Tanpa sadar bibir Kyuhyun melekukkan segaris senyum hangat. "Ya, terima kasih, baby. Kau mendapatkan berita itu darimana? Kau menonton penampilanku tadi?"

Secercah harapan akan untaian 'iya' sekejap menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun.

" _ **Hmm, Ani. Aku mendapatkan berita itu dari Ryeowook hyung. Maaf ne Kyunnie, aku mengacuhkan tiket konsermu. Ya, harus bagaimana lagi? Tugas kuliahku begitu menumpuk,"**_

 _Sigh_. Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, hela panjang terlontar berat dari celah bibirnya. Pernyataan sang kekasih kembali menyulut amarahnya dan menghancurkan angan indah yang samar terbentang di otak.

"Sungmin, kau tahu seberapa sulitnya mendapatkan tiket itu secara cuma-cuma, eoh. Dibutuhkan keahlian berdebat yang sangat mahir dalam pencapaiannya. Kau tahu bagaimana bengisnya pihak pemilik acara itu, heum."

" _ **Iya-iya, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, tugas kuliahku begitu menumpuk_,"**_

"Setidaknya beritahu aku! Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu! Kau tampak tidak menghargai kerja kerasku, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meninggikan nada suaranya. Sungmin tersentak, ia terdiam sejenak menetlarkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kacau.

" _ **Jangan membentakku. Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf. Jika kau tidak ingin memaafkanku cukup matikan teleponnya, tak perlu membentakku seperti itu,"**_ tukas Sungmin sedikit bergetar dan Kyuhyun sekejap tersadar dari belenggu emosinya.

Ia mendadak kelimpungan. "Sa-sayang, Sungmin. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku_,"

Kyuhyun mematung ketika suara nada terputus dari line ponsel menaungi indera pendengarnya. Segera jemari tangan bergerak lincah di atas layar, kembali menghubungi Sungmin. Tetapi, naas. Sungmin menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Argh! Sial!" Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya ke ranjang. Sepasang tangan kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria berparas cantik yang termenung di belakang tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Berhasil," seru Sungmin senang.

"Kyaa…kau memang yang terbaik, Minnie," kicau si pria cantik sembari merengkuh gemas tubuh Sungmin.

"Tunggu dulu," cegah seorang pria berlesung pipit yang turut bergabung dengan dua pria cantik itu di balik gedung dorm Super Junior. Sungmin dan Heechul mengalihkan pandang menatap Siwon.

"Ya, hyung," jawab Sungmin. Siwon mengusap dagu, ia menatap Sungmin dan Heechul secara bergantian. "Hng. Apa tidak masalah terus membuat dirinya hilang kendali seperti ini? Kalian tentunya tahu bagaimana tabiat si magnae tengil itu?" tanya Siwon was-was.

Sungmin memiringkan kepala, menyimak untaian kata Siwon kemudian tertawa pelan. "Aigo, Siwon hyung. Tidak perlu cemas. Si kunyuk itu tidak akan bertingkah gila hanya karena masalah seperti ini,"

"Hm. Lagipula apa yang hendak dirinya permasalahkan bila nyatanya tadi Sungmin memang menghadiri konsernya. Sudahlah, kita ini hanya sedang bersandiwara. Tidak akan sekacau itu," untai Heechul tenang sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Heechul. "Ya, hanya selama tiga hari. Itu bukan waktu yang lama," tekan Sungmin ringan dengan sepasang alis yang bergerak jenaka.

Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama, menghiraukan kepenatan hati Kyuhyun sebab kemarahan Sungmin.

 **Hari Kedua**

Hari ini weekend, Kyuhyun yang tengah bermalas-malasan di ranjang usai menyapukan jemari di tubuh PSP tiba-tiba terbangun seperti tengah mendapatkan sebuah ingatan penting. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap kalender duduk yang terpasang di meja nakas.

Ya, berhubung dirinya sekarang terbebas dari segala macam schedule yang serasa ingin mematahkan seluruh tulang tubuhnya serta menyepuhkan dirinya menjadi abu tak berguna. Kyuhyun berniat mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan. Sebuah moment sederhana dan begitu klasik bagi hubungan sepasang kekasih. Namun begitu berkesan bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akibat diri yang jarang mengecap moment tersebut dikarenakan jadwal kesibukan yang senantiasa selalu menghalangi kesenangan mereka.

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel hitamnya dari sisi bantal, menggerakkan jemari tangannya dengan lincah pada layar lalu meletakkan sang ponsel ke telinga.

" _ **Ne, Yeobseo,"**_

"Nado, honey," jawab Kyuhyun lembut sambil menghela napas lega.

" _ **Kyunnie, kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"**_

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil, seulas lekuk menawan terulas di wajah rupawannya. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Aku malah ingin meminta maaf padamu melalui moment ini,"

" _ **Moment? Moment apa?"**_

"Jalan berdua. Bagaimana kau bisa? Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak melakukan kegiatan ini. Lagipula, hari ini weekend. Biasanya, disaat weekend kau selalu terbebas dari kelasmu, bukan."

Hening cukup lama, samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara gemerisik seseorang dan ketikan keyboard. Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut curiga, jangan bilang sang kekasih tengah sibuk dan pada akhirnya kembali mengacuhkan dirinya.

" _ **Aigo, Kyunnie. Sesungguhnya aku juga sangat merindukan moment itu. Tapi_,"**_

Sinar mentari yang semula menyelubungi wajah Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi ruaman mendung beserta gelegar petir yang memberatkan puncak kepala. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat sembari mengacak kasar surai cokelatnya. "Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah sekaligus jengkel.

" _ **Kerja kelompok. Lusa harus segera dikumpulkan,"**_

"Arraseo, tunggu aku disana,"

" _ **Dimana? Kau mau pergi kemana?"**_ sergah Sungmin cepat menghentikan niatan Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak dari ranjang. Alis Kyuhyun menyatu, "Ke rumahmu."

" _ **Aish jinja. Aku saat ini sedang di rumah teman."**_ Kerutan samar di kening Kyuhyun berlipat semakin jelas. "Di rumah teman? Siapa temanmu? Wanita apa pria? Dimana alamat rumahnya? Aku akan segera kesana," oceh Kyuhyun beruntun, menuaikan hela panjang dari Sungmin.

" _ **Kau seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang tengah merisaukan gadis perawannya, Kyunnie. Ayolah, jangan berlebihan. Kim Tak Goo pria yang baik, kami sudah berteman cukup lama. Sudah, tak perlu cemas."**_

"Oh, jadi namanya Kim Tak Goo. Seorang pria. Arra, lekas sebutkan alamat rumahnya. Aku akan_,"

" _ **Cho Kyuhyun!"**_ pekik Sungmin frustasi kala tabiat keras Kyuhyun kembali muncul ke permukaan. Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang, tangan kiri menggantung di pinggang. "Hey, kau tampak menghalang-halangi kunjunganku, sayang. Ada apa? Jangan bilang alibimu tentang kesibukanmu selama dua hari ini kepadaku sebab kau tengah bermain gila dengan pria brengsek itu,"

" _ **Kyaaaa! Ke laut saja sana. Dasar Cho pabbo!"**_ Sungmin menjerit sejadinya hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Sungmin benar-benar kesal, tak habis pikir dengan lontaran konyol Kyuhyun. Sementara, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap layar ponsel yang menggelap.

Kini hatinya kembali dirundung perasaan resah yang semakin pekat ketimbang tadi malam. Jelas saja, Karena kini keresahan hatinya berhubungan dengan orang ketiga bukan lagi sebab kemarahan Sungmin. Permasalahan ini jauh lebih pelik dari sebelumnya, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ponsel hitam miliknya yang telah hancur berkeping di lantai.

.

.

"Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja. Mengapa berteriak sekeras itu?" tanya Ryeowook dari ambang pintu dapur dengan kening berkerut.

Yesung yang tengah sibuk mengecap makanan di meja makanpun turut beranjak mengintip Sungmin yang terduduk di karpet beludru ruang tamu apartemennya sambil menangkup wajah dengan kerlingan mata menatap Eunhyuk serta Donghae penuh tanya.

Mendapati pertanyaan dari sorot mata Yesung, duo spesies beda alam itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tidak mengerti. "Yang aku tahu, bocah manis ini tadi sedang bertelepon ria dengan magnae tengil kita," kecap Donghae yang diangguki Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook kemudian meletakkan baskom hijau yang tertaut di sepasang tangannya ke meja pantry. Usai membasuh tangan yang belepotan adonan kue. Koki dari Super juior itu beranjak mendekati Sungmin.

"Waeyo, Minnie-ah? Kalian kembali bertengkar?" tanya Ryeowook lembut setelah mengusap bahu Sungmin. Sungmin perlahan menurunkan tangan, menumpu dagu ke sepasang lutut yang tertekuk menyentuh dada.

"Si kunyuk itu benar-benar keterlaluan, hyung. Bagaimana bisa dia menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Kim Tak Goo, nama samara dari aktor Yoon Shi Yoon pemain utama drama King of Baking. Bukankah, itu sangat tidak masuk akal!" Sungmin menjerit kacau sembari mengerat surai pirangnya ke belakang.

Menghiraukan gelak tawa dari empat member Suju yang serentak menggemparkan ruang tamu apartemen Yesung. Yesung tersedak kecil, ia kemudian bergegas berlari ke meja makan meraih gelas minum.

"Ommona, Sungmin. Rupanya kau kembali melancarkan rencana jahil itu, eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk yang telah limbung ke sofa dengan tangan mengusap perut. Ia menghela napas panjang, tertawa ternyata cukup menyita pernapasannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menelepon dan mengajakku jalan-jalan, ya aku spontan kembali melancarkan rencana jahil itu. Aih, kenapa juga aku memilih nama itu?"

"Benar sekali. Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya. Padahal dia yang mengisi ost di drama tersebut," sambung Yesung dari meja makan yang kembali menuai anggukan serempak dari mereka.

"Kyuhyun mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Oh, pantas." Donghae menganggukkan kepala, merasa mengerti dengan penjelasan Sungmin. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Kim Tak Goo?" tanya Donghae kemudian. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap biji kuaci yang tersebar di meja dan meraihnya.

"Aku mengatakan kepadanya, bila sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama temanku yang aku beri nama, Kim Tak Goo itu dan dia serentak menuduhku yang bukan-bukan," kesal Sungmin sembari mengembungkan pipi dan bibir bergerak mengecap biji kuaci.

"Benar-benar si magnae itu," gumam Ryeowook sebelum beranjak dari posisinya hendak kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda akibat teriakan membahana Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya sampai kapan sandiwara mengacaukan mood Kyuhyun itu dikiprahkan?" tanya Yesung yang kini beralih membantu Ryeowook mengaduk adonan kue.

"Sampai hari ulang tahunnya," jawab Sungmin seraya melangkah ke meja makan yang diikuti dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Arraseo, hanya tinggal satu hari lagi,"

"Ada apa, hyung? Mengapa kau tampak keberatan bila rencana mengacaukan hati Kyuhyun ini berlangsung lebih lama?" Donghae mengalihkan pandang, menatap Yesung usai merebut buah pisang dari tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sontak menggeram tidak suka, ia bangkit dari kursi meja makan dan serentak memukul kepala Donghae dengan ujung sendok kayu. Sungmin terkikik kecil menatap pemandangan hangat itu.

"Aiden lee, kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun. Ck, si setan itu sangat sulit untuk dijinakkan saat marah dan pada akhirnya kita juga yang akan repot."

"Oh, tak perlu cemas, hyung," lerai Eunhyuk dari ambang pintu dapur setelah berhasil mencuri satu buah pisang dari pengawasan Ryeowook. Ia bergegas berlari kecil ke arah Sungmin, menghindari amukan sang koki.

"Bukankah kita sudah mendapatkan pawangnya," lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin. Donghae bertepuk tangan setuju, sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, menghiraukan kelakuan mereka.

.

.

Suasana dorm Super Junior siang ini tampak begitu heboh hanya karena satu orang yang tengah mengabut kacau sebab perasaannya. Berlenggang kesana kemari mencari mangsa demi mengalihkan situasi hatinya yang sejak tadi terus mengoyak tidak tenang.

"Yakk….dasar raja setan!"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dapur, menatap datar sang leader yang tengah mengamuk hebat di depannya. Kyuhyun meraih gelas minum, meneguk isinya hingga tandas kemudian melemparkannya ke bak cucian piring. Leeteuk melongo, jantungnya mendadak terhenti saat mendapati gelas kaca itu terlempar ke wastafel.

Selanjutnya, hembusan napas lega terlontar dari celah bibir ketika mendapati tubuh gelas yang masih utuh, tidak retak dan tidak melebur menjadi serpihan kaca tak berguna.

"Yaak, ingin kabur setelah mengacau, hah!" labrak Leeteuk tajam begitu mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun yang hendak melenggang pergi dari dapur. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Leeteuk. "Bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Dan segera ganti perkakas yang hancur."

Orbs tajam Kyuhyun bergelirnya menilik kekacauan yang telah dirinya perbuat sepuluh menit lalu. Benar-benar terlihat kacau, ketika mendapati seresah kulit bekas buah tersebar di setiap sudut dapur bersama dengan bekas wadah makanan ringan dan kaleng-kaleng soda. Bergelimpangan tak tentu arah. Tidak hanya itu saja, di meja pantry terletak berbagai perkakas dapur yang tampak mengenaskan. Tergores, retak hingga hancur.

Di bak cucian piring, setumpuk piring dan gelas kotor saling bertindihan tak tentu arah, semakin menyemarakan keindahan yang menyengat mata di area dapur ini. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat mengusap kepala belakang. "Bukankah tampak mengesankan. Inilah seni," racau Kyuhyun ambigu sebelum berlenggang pergi dari hadapan Leeteuk yang terpongo tidak percaya.

Leeteuk menyandarkan pinggul ke meja pantry, ia masih termenung shock saat tak mengira dalam hidupnya akan dipertemukan dengan seorang manusia seperti Kyuhyun, yang nyaris ia pertanyakan sisi kemanusiaannya. Bernarkah Kyuhyun seorang manusia. Jangan-jangan dugaannya selama ini benar, Kyuhyun adalah seorang iblis yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh manusia.

Leeteuk mengurut kening, suara tepakan langkah mendekat sejenak tidak ia hiraukan. "Astaga! Badai topan usai melanda dapur kita, Ketua Park!" pekik Henry sambil melongo takjub akan kekacauan yang terlihat begitu mengesankan.

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang, sorot lemah yang terguncang perasaan frustasi beralih menatap Henry. "Bukan lagi badai topan, Mochi-ah. Tetapi serangan raja iblis yang haus akan lemparan pedang Goblin," kicau Leeteuk semakin menyimpang jauh.

Henry menggelengkan kepala maklum, rupanya kejiwaan sang leader tengah terguncang hebat. Dia kemudian mendekat, mengusap bahu Leeteuk. "Aku tahu perasaanmu, hyung. Si Raja setan itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Bukan hanya dirimu yang menjadi mangsanya. Bahkan, Shindong hyung juga turut menjadi bulan-bulannya,"

"Apa yang dilakukan magnae tengik itu pada, Shindongie?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Siapa tahu apa yang menimpa Shindong jauh lebih parah ketimbang musibah yang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

Henry menyilangkan lengan di dada, sepasang mata sipitnya sekilas menatap langit-langit dapur. "Menggedor kamar mandi dengan brutal kemudian mematikan saluran air dan lampu disaat Shindong hyung tengah mengusaikan panggilan alamnya. Tidak hanya itu, setelahnya si setan itu mencuri celana dan boxer Shindong hyung serta nyaris melemparkannya ke tong sampah. Oh, dia benar-benar tengah sakit jiwa,"

"Aih. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kau mempunyai nomor ponsel Sungmin, bukan. Lekas hubungi dan suruh dia bergegas kemari," titah Leeteuk kelimpungan sambil menekan kepala yang terasa ingin meledak.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, kelakuan Kyuhyun akan semakin menggila bila tidak segera ditangguhkan. Dan kemungkinan terbesar dalam kurun waktu dekat ini, dorm mereka akan melebur, rata dengan tanah bila Kyuhyun terus dibiarkan mengacau seperti orang gila.

Henry kemudian segera meraih ponsel yang terkapar di kantong celana trainingnya. Mengacak layarnya sejenak lalu meletakkan layar ponsel ke telinga.

"Ya, Sungmin,"

" _ **Ya, Henry-ah ada apa?"**_

Mendengar suara Sungmin, Leeteuk serentak merampas ponsel Henry dari sang empu. Menghiraukan Henry yang tersentak kaget, Leeteuk bergegas memposisikan runtutan keluh kesahnya akan kelakuan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu. Apa kau sibuk, Min-ah? Jika tidak lekas datang kemari. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tengah kehilangan kewarasannya dalam waktu dekat aku pastikan dorm ini akan runtuh dan rata dengan tanah," untai Leeteuk terlalu berlebihan, tetapi kemungkinan akan terjadi.

" _ **Apa!? Separah itu, hyung. Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana."**_

"Ne, gomawo. Minnie-ah,"

Leeteuk mengembalikan ponsel berwarna putih itu ke pemiliknya, kepala mengangguk merespon siratan tanya di mata Henry. Mereka lantas berlalu pergi, menghiraukan kekacauan dapur sambil menanti kedatangan Sungmin.

.

Henry dan Leeteuk mengintip Kyuhyun dari celah dinding ruang makan. "Akhirnya dia berhenti juga," bisik Leeteuk lega begitu mendapati Kyuhyun duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu sambil bergumul dengan kekasih tercintanya (Read: PSP).

Mata Henry dan Leeteuk beralih menatap Shindong yang masih tampak kacau kelimpungan kesana kemari mencari sesuatu. "Kau lemparkan kemana boxer bergambar teddy bearku, Kyuhyun!" kesal Shindong sambil berkacak pinggang di sisi kanan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Di balik pintu masuk," jawab Kyuhyun acuh tanpa menatap Shindong, ia masih menyibukkan diri dengan PSPnya. Shindong mendengus kasar sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah, menatap Shindong dengan sorot datar sembari mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Sungguh tabiatnya begitu buruk bila hatinya sedang goyah.

"Oh Tuhan, Sungmin!" pekik Shindong riang sekaligus bahagia bukan kepalang begitu pawang dari setan Cho akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sungmin mengerjap polos, dia mengerut bingung menerima teriakan antusias Shindong yang kemudian berlangsung dengan rengkuhan erat Shindong di tubuhnya.

"Hyu-hyung, aku tidak bisa bernapas,"

"Oh, maafkan aku,"

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan mendengar kegaduhan kecil yang tercipta di ambang pintu masuk itu. Kyuhyun masih mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak turut menghadang langkah Sungmin karena perasaan rindu yang mengubur hatinya yang sekilas menggoyahkan segala macam kepekatan hatinya.

Suara tepakan langkah yang berderap mendekat, masih tidak mampu mengalihkan fokus Kyuhyun dari barang tercintanya, atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun masih berusaha bertahan dengan ego hatinya yang kembali menyeruam ke permukaan kala ingatan tadi pagi menyapa otak.

"Hyu_," Sungmin yang hendak menyapa Leeteuk dan Henry sontak terhenti begitu sepasang iris foxy mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun yang bersandar tenang di sofa. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Leeteuk dan Henry yang sibuk mengulaskan guratan absurd melalui sorot mata mereka.

Sungmin berdiri kikuk di tempatnya, tangan kanan tanpa sadar terangkat mengusap tengkuk yang tiba-tiba meremang salah tingkah. Sungmin merasakannya, aura yang terpancar dari tubuh Kyuhyun terlalu pekat mengunci bibir dan pergerakan tubuhnya. Dia menyadari, Kyuhyun saat ini memang benar-benar tengah kacau.

"Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya, heum," kata Kyuhyun santai. Wajah tampan itu terangkat mengulaskan satu senyuman main-main di sudut bibirnya. "Sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Sungmin tersentak tidak terima. Kondisi tubuh yang sekejap meremang bingung kini tergantikan dengan pahatan kokoh menguar tidak percaya. Rupanya Kyuhyun hendak menguak kembali perdebatan aneh mereka di ponsel tadi.

"Sampai hati kau menuduhku seperti itu, hyung. Kami hanya berteman," jelas Sungmin lugas dengan kontrol kendali tubuh yang apik serta gelitikan perut yang susah payah ia kondisikan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sepasang tangan menekan sofa. Menopang tubuh yang beringsut bangkit berdiri. "Lalu, mengapa bila kalian hanya sekadar teman? Bukankah kita dulu juga hanya sekadar teman?" tandas Kyuhyun dingin, mempedulikan sinar foxy Sungmin yang menyorot pedih dalam lingkup sandiwara.

"Kyu_,"

"Ssst. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu lagi. Bila kau memang lebih nyaman bersanding dengan pria brengsek itu yang namanya seperti tidak asing bagiku. Silakan! Aku tidak peduli." Tekan Kyuhyun di setiap untaian pedasnya yang lagi-lagi nyaris membuat Sungmin dan tiga pria bertalenta yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri di balik punggung Kyuhyun terbahak keras.

Orbs tajam Kyuhyun menyorot kelam, sedikit banyak mencubit hati Sungmin. Suara PSP yang dilempar ke dinding menjadi awal langkah Kyuhyun untuk berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin dengan akhiran sebuah hempasan pintu kamar yang cukup pelak menyudutkan dirinya, menggores setitik perasaan bersalah di hati.

"Hyung," bisik Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan Leeteuk dan Henry dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Henry serempak mengulurkan ibu jari ke arah Sungmin, sementara Shindong mendekat merengkuh bahu Sungmin. "Daebak. Kau berbakat menjadi aktor, Min," kekeh Shindong masih dengan bisikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Leeteuk setelah sampai dihadapan Sungmin. "Seperti yang sudah kita rundingkan,"

"Ah, Good job. Kyuhyun akan semakin kalut saat menerima rencana ini, keke." Untai Henry sambil terkekeh konyol membayangkan kemurkaan Kyuhyun yang rupanya telah terbayang di otak.

 **Hari Ketiga**

 ***Kyu Day***

Sudah berapa hela panjang yang terbuang percuma di udara sebab kepenatan hatinya yang kian memupuk tebal. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, lengan tangan menumpu mata melenyapkan jangkauan indera penglihatannya dari langit-langit ruang santai Changmin.

Suara getar ponsel yang sejak tadi bergoyang indah disamping kepala sama sekali tidak mampu mengalihkan keterdiaman Kyuhyun dalam meratapi nasibnya yang begitu kacau sejak dua hari lalu. Entah mengapa semua musibah ini tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya disaat hari kelahirannya kian mengetuk mata.

Ya, besok tanggal 3 bulan Februari. Sebuah tanggal dimana ia dilahirkan ke dunia, menapaki dunia dengan jari-jari sucinya. Sebuah hari yang…entah ia menyebutnya special atau bagaimana? Menurutnya akan menjadi hari yang begitu special bila ia menerima ucapan selamat dari seseorang yang begitu ia kasihi.

Dan rupanya besok akan menjadi hari terkelam disepanjang hidupnya. Ah, tidak perlu menunggu besok. Begitu detak jarum jam menunjuk angka 12 mendentangkan waktu tengah malam bagi negara Korea, maka umurnya akan bertambah dan kelamnya hari kelahiran dirinya akan segera dimulai.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas panjang, merutuki hubungannya dengan Sungmin yang kian mengerucut kacau. Sungguh, sejujurnya dirinya begitu merindukan Sungmin. Hari-harinya akan tampak berantakan bila masalah ini terus teruntai, bahkah Kyuhyun kerap kali menghiraukan Managernya. Menghiraukan schedule dan raungan ponsel disamping kepala.

Kyuhyun lelah, tidak bisa terus berakting bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja di mata publik, oleh sebab itu dirinya berlalu kabur dari dorm dan terdampar di apartemen Changmin guna menanangkan hati sejenak yang entah bisa atau tidak.

Langkah kaki tergopoh Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, ia mengangkat lengan. Menilik kehebohan Changmin dengan sorot datar. "Kyuhyun, kau harus mengetahui kenyataan ini. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini sebelumnya," ujar Changmin kelewat berisik sambil menapakkan lutut pada karpet beludrunya.

Kyuhyun perlahan beranjak dari rebahannya kemudian menyandarkan punggung ke bibir sofa. Dengan malas ia meraih ponsel Changmin yang terulur ke arahnya. Kening Kyuhyun mengerut, sepasang alis menyatu dengan sorot mata tajam memendam perasaan tidak percaya sekaligus shock.

"Lelucon macam apa ini?!" teriak Kyuhyun geram usai melemparkan ponsel Changmin ke segala arah. Changmin tersentak, ia lantas bergegas menyelamatkan ponselnya dari lambaian lantai marmer.

Tangannya bergerak merengkuh ponsel dengan perlindungan utuh, Changmin menggeleng ngeri. Sedetik saja dirinya terlambat, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ponsel barunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyuhyun. Sungguh, aku menerima kiriman foto ini dari Minho yang tanpa sengaja mendapati keberadaan Jonghyun dan Sungmin di café seberang kampus Sungmin," jelas Changmin lamat-lamat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat mendapati aura mencekam dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tak kusangka selama ini_," Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, memukul dinding dengan keras tak mempedulikan denyut ngilu disepanjang buku tangannya. "Brengsek!" Kyuhyun meraih mantel biru yang tersampir di lengan sofa usai meraih kunci mobilnya kemudian melenggang pergi dengan gerakan acak rawut yang tampak kesetanan.

Changmin tergagap menerima tindakan Kyuhyun yang jauh di luar prediksi, segera ia mengirim pesan kepada Sungmin kemudian bergegas menyusul langkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun begitu mendapati wajah Sungmin yang sedikit teroman resah. "Kyuhyun marah besar. Aigo, bahkan ini masih jam 2 siang." Sungmin mengerat bibir bawahnya. Jonghyun mengerjap dua kali. "Sudah aku duga. Mengingat betapa posesifnya Kyuhyun padamu, tak heran bila dirinya serentak naik pitam."

"Ya, semoga saja Changmin hyung mampu meredamkan amarah Kyuhyun. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sangat disayangkan bila semua rencana ini gagal," keluh Sungmin sambil menumpu kening ke lengan yang terlipat di meja. Jonghyun tersenyum, tangan kanan terulur mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin.

.

.

"Kyu_Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, tunggu. Tenangkan dirimu!" Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menggeret paksa tubuh sahabatnya ke sisi pintu café. Kyuhyun menggeram marah lalu menyentak cekalan tangan Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan menghalangiku!" bentak Kyuhyun tajam sebelum melangkah ke pintu café, namun lagi-lagi Changmin menghadang langkahnya. Sepasang tangan Changmin terangkat, bergerak naik-turun mengintruksi Kyuhyun untuk tenang.

"Aku mohon, tenangkan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tenang! Kau bilang aku harus tenang!" Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, mengerat surai cokelat marunnya ke belakang sambil mengeram tertahan. "Dimana otakmu Shim Changmin?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalimat itu disaat keadaan sama sekali tidak mendukung!" lanjut Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sekaligus merasa jengkel dengan semua tindakan Changmin yang seolah sengaja menghalangi langkahnya.

Changmin berkacak pinggang, kepalanya menggeleng pelan mendapati keresahan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, sekarang izinkan aku bertanya? Siapa kau Cho Kyuhyun? Seorang idol, right. Magnae dari Super Junior, tepat sekali. Sebuah boyband yang memiliki ribuan fans di setiap belahan negaranya, sangat menakjubkan. Tidakkah kau mengingat semua identitasmu itu, Mr. Cho?"

Changmin menyipitkan mata, sepasang tangan yang semula bertengger di pinggang berpindah kedada, menyilang dengan santai. "Atau kau hendak mencorengnya?" sambung Changmin yang kontan meraih fokus Kyuhyun. Orbs tajam Kyuhyun menilik mata Changmin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Setidaknya aku tidak akan membawa namamu di dalam masalahku. So, don't care me," final Kyuhyun yang sontak menuai desisan jengah dari Changmin. Bila sudah seperti ini Kyuhyun memang sulit untuk dihentikan.

Tetapi Changmin tidak akan menyerah, bagaimanapun juga dirinya sudah berjanji kepada Sungmin untuk terus menahan Kyuhyun di tempat sampai dimana saat itu tiba. Changmin berdehem dua kali, kembali tangan kanan bergerak mencegah pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sudah aku bilang, tenangkan dirimu terlebih dulu. Jangan gegabah Cho!"

"Apalagi yang harus aku tunggu, Min! Bila kenyataannya Sungmin saat ini sedang bersama Jonghyun! Bisakah aku bertahan lebih lama dari ini. Kau memang tidak akan mengerti. Maka dari itu, menyingkir dari hadapanku dan jangan menghalangiku lagi!"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin kesisi kiri dengan gerakan sedikit kasar, ia bahkan nyaris menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Changmin begitu pria tinggi itu kembali membayangi pergerakannya.

"Oke, oke aku tahu. Aku tahu kau marah. Aku tahu, kau ingin segera masuk dan menarik Sungmin dari Jonghyun. Tapi, aku mohon bersabarlah. Mari menyelidiki masalah ini terlebih dulu, siapa tahu mereka hanya sekadar berbincang atau tidak sengaja bertemu atau opsi lainnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus mulai terhasut dengan alibi cerdas Changmin. Changmin tersenyum dalam hati saat mengetahui gelagat Kyuhyun yang mulai termakan dengan ucapannya. Ia mendekat, sedikit merundukkan tubuh menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Kita mata-matai pergerakan mereka, otte?"

"Kau sungguh orang yang berbelit, Tuan Shim," sindir Kyuhyun usai menguak pintu café dan bergegas meninggalkan Changmin yang terpongo di tempat. Kelopak matanya bergerak dua kali menerima tindakan Kyuhyun yang rupanya kembali melenceng dari analisis.

"Sial. Si anak setan itu sulit sekali!" rutuk Changmin sambil menguak pintu café, beringsut mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Changmin tanpa sadar mengumpat saat mata menemukan punggung Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu kemudian beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat Changmin menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, dia lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan keterdiaman Kyuhyun. Changmin memiringkan kepala, menatap roman wajah Kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja serentak melenyapkan semua untaian cercaannya. Changmin termangu, entah sadar atau tidak? Sepasang matanya menangkap segaris air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu_," Changmin meneguk ludah berat begitu pergerakan jemari Kyuhyun tertahan di sudut mata kanannya. Kepala Kyuhyun menunduk, hela panjang menyertai kekehan ringannya. "Kau melihatnya, Changmin?"

Changmin tersentak, kepalanya reflek mengintip ke depan menemukan meja Sungmin dan Jonghyun. "Kau sudah melihatnya? Bagaimana? Apa Sungmin jauh lebih bahagia bersama Jonghyun?" tanya Kyuhyun sendu bersama hela berat yang terdengar menyesakkan hati.

Changmin menggelengkan kepala, tatapannya masih tertuju kearah Sungmin dan Jonghyun yang tengah sibuk bersenda gurau. Suara tawa Sungmin samar terdengar, namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun terpengkur. Belaian lembut Jonghyun di puncak kepala Sungmin cukup hebat menghentikan sapuan amarahnya.

"Jika memang dia lebih bahagia bersama Jonghyun_,"

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau katakan?" potong Changmin cepat menghentikan alunan pedih Kyuhyun. Jujur, Changmin tidak tahan lagi. Menemukan Kyuhyun yang terpengkur se-tragis ini lebih memusingkan dirinya daripada mendapati Kyuhyun dengan segala macam sifat iblisnya.

"Kemari, lebih baik kita duduk dulu dan memesan minuman. Kau jauh lebih mengerikan daripada beberapa waktu yang lalu," ajak Changmin sambil menarik salah satu kursi café yang terletak tepat disamping tubuhnya, berjarak beberapa petak dari meja Sungmin dan Jonghyun.

Usai menyamankan tubuh dan memastikan kondisi duduk Kyuhyun, Changmin mengangkat tangan hendak memanggil seorang pelayan. Pelayan wanita yang merespon panggilan Changmin bergegas menghampiri meja dua idol tampan itu.

Mereka pun melakukan perbincangan klasik, si pelayan bertanya dan si Changmin memesan. Usai melakukan transaksi itu si pelayan menunduk, meminta izin untuk undur diri. Kyuhyun masih membisu di kursinya, bahkan saat Changmin bertanya ingin memesan apa? Ia tetap bungkam.

Hatinya masih terkoyak dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu, masih adakah nyawa di dalam raganya ini. Sungguh dirinya belum siap kehilangan Sungmin. Rasa cintanya sama sekali tidak memupus meski selama dua hari ini hubungan mereka terbilang tidak baik, jujur. Dirinya begitu merindukan Sungmin.

Tatapan Changmin berubah sendu mendapati keadaan Kyuhyun yang mendadak rapuh berbanding terbalik dengan tabiat aslinya. Changmin bahkan tidak pernah mendapati diri Kyuhyun se-rapuh ini sebelumnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Changmin berbalik menatap Sungmin dan Jonghyun yang rupanya sejak tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala, sementara Changmin menggeleng. Kening Sungmin berkerut, pertanda tidak mengerti. Changmin kemudian bergerak memberikan ilustrasi kasar kepada Sungmin melalui gerakan tangannya. Sepasang foxy Sungmin melebar begitu telah mengetahui permasalahan Changmin, ia memiringkan kepala menilik kondisi Kyuhyun dan ternyata apa yang diilutrasikan Changmin benar adanya.

Roman wajah Kyuhyun cukup ampuh membuat dirinya terkesima. Sungmin membungkam bibir, tak terkira akan mendapati diri Kyuhyun seperti itu. "Dia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu, Min," desauan Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin.

Jonghyun tersenyum lembut, dia beralih menatap foxy Sungmin. "Bahkan dia tertahan saat melihatmu tersenyum. Bila dia tidak benar-benar tulus kepadamu. Mungkin saat itu juga Kyuhyun sudah datang kemari, menghajarku dan memakimu."

Sungmin memiringkan kepala, menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Sorot matanya melembut dengan bayang foxy yang sedikit memburamkan pandangan. "Dia menahan emosinya," celetuk Sungmin pelan. Kekehan ringan kemudian terlontar dari celah bibirnya.

Jonghyun bertopang dagu, menatap penuh minat rona bahagia di wajah Sungmin. "Kau tahu, hyung. Dia memang sangat bodoh. Selepas dari semua sifat menyebalkannya, dia hanya seorang pria yang berhati lemah," Satu bulir ketulusan melinang dari mata kanan Sungmin. Jonghyun melihatnya.

"Dia berbeda. Itulah yang membuatku begitu mencintainya, hyung. Meski seharusnya tidak begini. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintainya, Karena itu dia. Karena itu Cho Kyuhyun,"

Sungmin tersenyum, ulasan yang begitu indah. Bahkan Jonghyun sempat tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Kilauan perasaan mereka begitu pekat, Jonghyun berdecak kagum dalam hati. Tak mengira akan menemui perasaan sepekat ini dan tak terkira bila seseorang yang begitu dielu-elukan Kyuhyun disetiap pertemuan mereka memang begitu pantas untuk dicintai.

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepala, ia kemudian bertepuk satu kali. "So, kita akhiri?" tanya Jonghyun. Sungmin menurunkan pandang menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Menghitung waktu sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita jalankan rencana selanjutnya," kata Sungmin sambil beranjak dari kursi. Jonghyun menganggukkan kepala. Sungmin menghela napas panjang lalu meraih tangan Jonghyun saling bergandengan tangan.

Begitu hendak melewati meja Changmin dan Kyuhyun mereka berhenti. Sungmin memulai aktingnya begitupula dengan Jonghyun dan Changmin, mereka mulai mengambil tempat. "Kyuhyun hyung," ucap Sungmin berpura kaget sekaligus cemas.

Kyuhyun tersentak, terdiam sekilas lalu mendongak menatap Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit tertegun, mata Kyuhyun berbayang sementara sudut matanya sudah berair pertanda bila sang kekasih tengah menahan tangisnya. Ia mundur selangkah saat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya.

Ujung jemari Kyuhyun bergerak menekan sudut matanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun serentak melenyapkan untaian rencana Sungmin dan membingungkan dua pria tampan yang tersisa. "Apa yang kau tanyakan? Kau…kau tidak marah? Maksudku_,"

"Marah…, tentu saja. Marah, benci, ingin membunuh adalah hal yang wajar disaat kau mendapati kekasih yang begitu kau cintai ternyata tengah bermain api dibelakangmu. Kecewa, ya. Aku sangat kecewa." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, ia mendongak menghalau sapuan panas di mata tak mengizinkan terjatuh memburamkan pandangannya.

"Lalu, mengapa menahannya? Mengapa kau justru hendak menyakiti hatimu dengan semua rasa sesak itu? Mengapa tidak kau lampiaskan, hyung? Kau tahu aku bersalah, seharusnya kau mendatangiku. Mencaciku, menamparku. Bila perlu, hajar aku. Kenapa tidak melakukannya?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun beralih menilik foxy Sungmin yang mulai berbayang oleh genangan air mata. Kyuhyun maju selangkah meraih tangan Sungmin dan menempatkan telapak tangan Sungmin ke dadanya. "Jika kau tidak mempercayai ucapanku, setidaknya lihat mataku dan rasakan debaran jantungku, Sungmin….,"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga rasanya semua emosiku lenyap dalam sekejap saat melihatmu tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa mencacimu, aku tidak bisa menamparmu. Ya, aku memang tidak bisa. Katakan aku ini lemah, aku memang lemah. Terlalu lemah sampai tak mampu membuatmu terus berada disisiku. Aku tahu, semua yang aku lakukan selama ini tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum seindah itu. Aku tahu, maka dari itu…,"

Kyuhyun membuang napas berat, buliran air mata tanpa sadar melinangi wajah rupawannya. "…Meski sangat berat. Aku akan melepasmu, asal kau bahagia. Asal kau terus tersenyum seindah itu." Kyuhyun terdiam, dia tidak mampu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sejujurnya tidak mampu melepaskan Sungmin.

Dia sudah terlalu bergantung kepada Sungmin dan melepaskan Sungmin dari hidupnya sama halnya dengan melepaskan nyawa dari raganya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu akan seperti apa kehidupannya sesudah ini.

Tangan Sungmin beralih mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, menyapukan sentuhan hangatnya ke linang air mata yang membasahi wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan menangis sederas ini. Bisakah aku mempercayai perkataanmu, heum. Asal aku bahagia, meski kau harus melepasku, kau akan baik-baik saja," Kepala Sungmin menggeleng.

Sepasang tangan Sungmin terulur mengusap bahu Kyuhyun, ia mendongak menilik orbs tajam Kyuhyun yang menyendu kalut. Seulas lekuk tulus di bibir Sungmin sekilas menenangkan hati Kyuhyun. "Kau berhasil, hyung. Semua yang kau lakukan tidak berbuah sia-sia. Kau berhasil membuatku tidak mampu berpaling darimu sedetikpun." Ungkapan Sungmin menuai kerutan bingung di kening Kyuhyun.

"Min, apa maksud_," Kyuhyun tertahan begitu Sungmin merengkuh tubuhnya. "Sangeil Chukkae hamnida Kyunnie," bisik Sungmin lembut bersama teriakan ucapan selamat dari para pengunjung café yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam melihat drama mereka yang ternyata seorang ELF dan Sparkyu penggemar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget menerima kejutan tak terkira itu, sementara Sungmin sudah melepaskan diri dari sisi Kyuhyun memberikan peluang bagi para penggemar untuk memberikan kue tart mereka. Memang disengaja, Sungmin memang sengaja ingin memberikan moment ini kepada Kyuhyun. Kini moment ulang tahun Kyuhyun tidak melulu dengan keluarga dan dirinya tapi dengan para penggemar pula.

Changmin dan Jonghyun beringsut mendekat ke tempat Sungmin kemudian saling berhigh five. "Rencanamu berjalan lancar," bisik Changmin sambil menatap kesibukan Kyuhyun bersama para penggemarnya.

"Hm, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Tidak akan berjalan lancar tanpa bantuan kalian,"

"Setelah ini?"

"Masih ada tempat lagi dan aku harus bergegas kesana. Aku serahkan Kyuhyun pada kalian," ujar Sungmin sambil mengedip satu kali kemudian beringsut pergi darisana menghiraukan keluhan berat hati Changmin dan Jonghyun.

"Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin dan Jonghyun begitu berhasil melepaskan diri dari cekalan para penggemarnya.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, roman wajahnya masih terguratkan rasa bingung yang sangat pekat atas kejadian sore ini. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sangat bergairah ingin bergegas menanyakan kejadian ini kepada sang kekasih. Namun, sosoknya tiba-tiba raib entah kemana?.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Changmin tidak memberikan jawaban justru melemparinya pertanyaan ambigu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, tidak ingin ambil pusing ia memutuskan mengangguk. "Baik, ke tempat selanjutnya,"

"Tempat apa?!" sergah Kyuhyun cepat sambil menghindari cekalan tangan Jonghyun. Changmin dan Jonghyun menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah, kau nanti juga akan mengetahuinya. Ada Sungmin pula disana," jelas Changmin yang kontan mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kyuhyun.

Memang dirinya hendak menemui Sungmin dan menginterogasi si kekasih atas semua hal yang sudah terjadi hari ini dan beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

"SANGEIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA MAGNAE TENGIL!" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menetlarkan rasa kebingungannya, kini detak jantungnya mendadak ribut sebab suara petasan, terompet serta seruan beberapa orang yang menyapa kehadirannya di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika sepasang mata mendapati keberadaan keluarganya, para anggota Super Junior serta anggota Kyu-Line berkumpul dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan seloyang kue tart indah disepasang tangan ibunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, putraku. Semoga sukses selalu, nak," kata Cho Hana lembut, nama dari ibu Kyuhyun. kyuhyun mendekat, merundukkan kepala mengecup kening Hana. "Ne, Eomma. Gomawo,"

"Cha…sekarang buat harapan dan tiup lilin, Baby Cho," ucap Ahra kakak perempuan Kyuhyun usai merengkuh tubuh adiknya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, selang beberapa detik suasana mendadak sunyi dan kembali bersorak sorai setelah Kyuhyun meniup api lilin yang menjilat tubuh lilin tersebut.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat kehebohan yang terjadi disekitarnya, orbs tajamnya kembali bergelirya mencari keberadaan seseorang yang lagi-lagi tidak ia dapatkan keberadaannya. Ahra mendekat sedikit mengejutkan Kyuhyun. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau tampak gelisah?"

"Aku tidak mendapati keberadaan Sungmin." Ahra tersenyum manis saat menangkap gumaman resah adiknya. Ahra berdehem dua kali kemudian tangannya terulur mengusap bahu kanan Kyuhyun. "Pergilah ke apartemennya," Kyuhyun serentak menatap Ahra dengan sorot bingung.

"Nuna…,"

"Mereka pasti akan memakluminya. Sudah, pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia kemudian merengkuh tubuh kakaknya sambil mengucap terima kasih berulang kali. "Terima kasih, Nuna. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu,"

Ahra tertawa lirih, kepalanya menggeleng maklum saat mendapati respon berlebihan Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu berlalu dari hadapan Ahra dengan berlari kecil, meninggalkan beberapa seruan decak menggoda dari anggota Super Junior dan Kyu-Line yang tidak sengaja menangkap kepergiannya.

"Sungmin, eoh," canda Minho ke Ahra. "Siapa lagi?" dan jawaban Ahra semakin membuat mereka tertawa tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam disisi meja makan, menatap dua piring carbonara yang masih mengepulkan asap samar. Sungmin mengerat ujung jemarinya merasa bingung sekaligus tidak puas dengan hasil masakannya. Bukan tampilan ataupun rasa masakannya yang membuat dirinya resah, akan tetapi Sungmin hanya merasa kurang yakin dengan pilihan masakannya kali ini.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memasak ini. Tapi…," Sungmin beralih menatap jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding dapurnya. "…sudah malam. Lebih tidak waras lagi jika aku memasak Steak, bulgogi, hah. Apalagi tteobokie. Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin aku memasak makanan berat di jam selarut ini,"

Tangan Sungmin bergerak menekan kening dan mengusapnya secara perlahan. Ia mengedarkan pandang, menatap sepasang lilin merah panjang yang menerangi keremangan di dapur itu, seloyang kue tart dan satu botol _Chateau Lafite Rothschild Vintage 1990 Red Wine_ yang ia letakkan di mangkok kristal berbalutkan butiran es.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menatap jam, bibirnya menggumam sesuatu. "Sudah jam 10, apa pestanya belum selesai?" Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah perlahan ke pintu utama apartemennya. Masih sepi, tetap seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tidak ada seorangpun di apartemen ini selain dirinya. Sungmin mengerjap dua kali, bahkan penerangan di apartemen ini pun masih tetap padam seperti tadi. "Jelas saja Kyuhyun belum datang. Kalaupun dia datang, dia pasti akan menghidupkan lampu," gumam Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, ia lalu beringsut kembali ke dapur. Suasana senyap dengan penerangan yang minim sedikit banyak membuatnya merinding. Pria cantik berbalutkan kemeja soft red dengan celana jeans putih panjang itu beralih menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel putihnya.

Sungmin saat ini tengah dilema, ingin menghubungi Ahra namun guratan segan dihati menghentikan tindakannya. Sungmin takut bila tindakannya ini mengganggu kebersamaan Kyuhyun bersama keluarga dan rekan-rekannya. "Apa yang aku pikirkan? Memang seharusnya Kyuhyun bersama keluarganya hingga tanggal lahirnya menjelang. Ck, dasar Lee Sungmin pabbo."

Sungmin menangkup wajah, jeritan tertahan atas kebodohannya samar terdengar. Merusak keheningan disekitar. Sungmin masih sibuk merutuki diri sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Pria itu berjalan mengendap, menghampiri Sungmin.

Tepat dibelakang punggung Sungmin, ia lalu bergerak merengkuh tubuh Sungmin menuai pekikan terkejut dari Sungmin serta suara hempasan ponsel ke meja. Sungmin benar-benar terkejut, detakan jantungnya pun bertalu dengan hebat. Suara kekehan pelan menelusup ke telinga disertai kecupan ringan di pipi.

"Aigo, mianhae sayang. Kau sungguh terkejut, eoh," Sungmin mengerjap dua kali. Hela panjang terlontar dari bibirnya bersama hempasan tangan di lengan yang melingkari perutnya. "Dasar bodoh! Beruntung aku tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung," dumel Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa, kepalanya mendekat bergerak mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin sebelum beralih menatap hidangan yang tersaji di meja. "Hey, romantis sekali. Aku merasa tersanjung," bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya bergerak melepas rengkuhan Kyuhyun lalu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Hanya hidangan sederhana. Maaf, seharusnya saat ini kau masih bersama keluargamu," ucap Sungmin penuh sesal. Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia maju selangkah menyekat jarak diantara mereka. "Tidak. Seharusnya aku memang berada disini, heum. Menagih utang penjelasan," sergah Kyuhyun sambil menyatukan kening mereka.

"Selesaikan ritual ini terlebih dulu, baru kau akan mendapatkan penjelasanku." Sungmin meraih seloyang kue tart dan menempatkan kue itu di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, tangan kanan terangkat meraih puncak kepala Sungmin. "Make wish," ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun merundukkan kepala, menatap dalam iris foxy Sungmin.

"Please, always be together with me," lirih Kyuhyun sebelum meniup api lilin yang membias wajah mereka. Sungmin tertegun, belum sempat bibir bergerak melontarkan sebait kalimat. Kyuhyun lebih dulu menginvansi bibirnya ke dalam lumatan hangat.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali seloyang kue tart itu ke meja, lalu beralih menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat. "Kyuhyun, tunggu sebentar," Sungmin menahan dada Kyuhyun usai melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut tidak setuju, namun tindakan Sungmin selanjutnya mengulaskan satu lekuk hangat di bibir.

"Kau tidak berniat mencicipi masakanku. Hng, atau kau sudah merasa kenyang?"

"Bahkan sejak tadi aku hanya meniup lilin tanpa mencicpi kuenya, baby," canda Kyuhyun yang serentak menuai tawa dari Sungmin. "Jadi, masakanku tidak berbuah sia-sia, heum,"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, tubuhnya mendekat mengukung tubuh Sungmin yang terantuk sisi meja. "Suapi," pinta Kyuhyun yang sontak menuai dengusan geli dari Sungmin. "Dasar tidak ingat umur," ledek Sungmin sambil meraih piring carbonara. Kyuhyun menyesap sisi wajah Sungmin, "Bermanja dengan calon sendiri tidak masalah, bukan."

"Calon?"

"Ya, calon istri." Kyuhyun mengedip nakal. Jemari Sungmin beralih mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun. "Yakk…berhenti menggodaku,"

"Aku berkata jujur, sayang," Sungmin memutar bola mata malas, pria pirang itu menghiraukan Kyuhyun beralih menyibukkan diri dengan lilitan carbonara di ujung garpu. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin usai melesatkan lilitan carbonara di ujung garpu ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Seulas lekuk hangat terukir di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menarik garpu dari tangan Sungmin dan melakukan hal yang serupa. "Kau tetap yang terbaik. Bahkan masakanmu pun tetap yang pertama," puji Kyuhyun jujur sembari melayangkan ujung garpu ke bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya, ia turut tersenyum. "Terima kasih," Kening mereka kembali menyatu. Sepasang iris kelam saling bersibobrok, menyelami keindahan masing-masing. "Berniat menjelaskannya?" Kyuhyun meraih piring carbonara dari tangan Sungmin kemudian meletakkannya ke meja.

"Kau tidak lapar? Sejak tadi kau tidak memakan apapun, kan?" tanya Sungmin heran saat mendapati Kyuhyun seolah menjauhkan segala macam makanan yang tertaut ditangannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku tidak lapar. Menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Terlebih setelah tiga hari ini kau seakan menjauhiku. Kejam sekali," Kyuhyun mengantukkan keningnya dengan gerakan sedikit keras menuai gumaman sakit dari Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat ulang tahunmu semakin berkesan. Tidakkah begitu unik. Keke, terlebih kejadian sore tadi. Kau sungguh menggelikan," kekeh Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sementara Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, jemari tangannya kontan mengapit pipi kanan Sungmin.

"Ck. Kau sungguh pantas dihukum, honey. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku sekonyol itu? Aih kau ini,"

"Hahaha…mianhae. Aku hanya bersandiwara. Kau tentunya mengetahui hatiku. Tidak mungkin aku tiba-tiba bermain api dibelakangmu, eoh. Salah sendiri terlalu pecemburu, sampai melupakan sifat asliku." Sungmin mengembungkan pipi. Kyuhyun mendesis gemas, kembali ia mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Oke salahku. Bagaimana tidak kacau bila beberapa hari ini hubungan kita sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik? Aigo, kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Aku korban disini," Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu berbalik memunggungi Sungmin sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada, berpura marah.

Sungmin menahan kekehannya begitu mendapati tingkah tak biasa Kyuhyun. Ia mendekat lalu memiringkan kepala, mengintip sisi wajah Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie, sangeil chukka hamnida, chagi. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo," Sungmin mengulurkan lengan, merengkuh leher Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain. Aku berjanji," seru Sungmin kekanakan sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap wajah menyerah, tetap saja dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari Sungmin.

Setiap perlakuan Sungmin mampu membuat hatinya berbunga, tidak akan pernah bisa dirinya menyimpan amarah sedetikpun kepada Sungmin. "Kau ini sungguh minta dihukum, heh,"

"Kyaaa…apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?!" Sungmin terpekik heboh ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggendong bridal tubuhnya. Ia tertawa geli saat jemari Kyuhyun tak luput menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"He-hey…mengapa membawaku ke kamar? Kyaaa…" Sungmin dengan sigap menyingkirkan lambaian selimut tebal yang hendak membungkus tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tertawa, perlahan beranjak mengukung tubuh Sungmin. "Tentu saja menghukum mu,"

"Ta-tapi, kita bahkan belum membuka botol winenya_, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin semakin terpekik panik kala Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraih sepasang tangannya dan menyatukannya di atas kepala Sungmin.

"Kita bisa menikmatinya nanti setelah menuntaskan ini, sayang,"

"Me-menuntaskan apa? Yaakk….tunggu. tunggu dulu, jebal…" rusuh Sungmin begitu tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mendekati dirinya. Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalan tangannya kemudian menumpukan siku disisi tubuh Sungmin. "Ada apa? Mengapa sejak tadi mencoba menghentikanku? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku masih harus menunjukkan dua hal kepadamu," oceh Sungmin sebelum melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian merunduk, meraih sebuah gitar yang tersembunyi di kolong ranjang. "Ini, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu,"

Sungmin bersila dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah gitar dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, bibirnya kembali melekukkan sebuah senyuman saat lagi-lagi mendapati tingkah tak terduga dari kekasihnya ini. "Kau sungguh, heum…rasanya aku ingin segera bercinta denganmu, sayang,"

"Kyaaa….Kyuhyun mesum. Dasar pervert! Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung ketika mendapati sikap romantis dari kekasihmu, huh. Dasar pabbo!" omel Sungmin tidak terima, tetapi rona merah tersebar samar di pipinya. Beruntung kamarnya dalam pencahayaan minim jadi Sungmin tidak perlu bersusah payah menyembunyikan roman merahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, ia bertopang dagu menatap Sungmin. "Arraseo, menyanyilah,"

"Heum. Maaf jika suaraku buruk. Kau tahu sendiri aku bukan seorang penyanyi sepertimu,"

"Hey, suaramu bagus, sayang. Apalagi saat kau pergunakan untuk mendesah. Euh, indah_,"

"Yaaakkk….berhenti berpikir mesum!" Sungmin reflek melemparkan sebuah bantal kearah Kyuhyun sambil berteriak frustasi. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun, menetlarkan napas tersenggalnya akibat emosi yang menggebu. "Sekali lagi berkata kotor. Aku akan marah kepadamu," ancam Sungmin yang langsung direspon dengan anggukan patuh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir dengan punggung tangannya, menahan kekehannya sekaligus berdehem dua kali. "Arraseo. Arraseo, tidak akan lagi. Aku menyerah," Sepasang tangan Kyuhyun terangkat disisi kepala, mengintruksikan gestur menyerah pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, ia terdiam sejenak mempersiapkan pertunjukannya.

Suara petikan gitar bergaya santai yang bermelodikan nuansa pantai kemudian menyelimuti keheningan kamar remang itu. Hanya sapuan lilin disekitar lantai dan dinding yang merobohkan ruaman kegelapannya.

 _Geuh del bo myun ul gool ee bbal geh jigo  
Geuh del bo myun ga seum ee doogeun doogeun  
Ah ee chuh lum soo joob geh mal hago_

Wajah Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun sambil melantunkan bait selanjutnya.

 _Geuh del bo myun gwen siri oo seum ee na  
Babo chuh rum ja ggoo man geuh leh  
Ama neh geh sarang ee on gut gatah_

 _Geuh deh neun neh ma eum sok eh president  
Neh ga seum eh byul soo noh ji  
I'm genie for you boy  
Neh soom eul mut geh haji  
Geuh deh ga won ha neun gun da  
Nuh reul sarang ha ni gga  
Neh sarang eh ee yoo neun ub jan ah you know_

 _Geuh deh neun darling  
Bam ha neuk byul bit boda ah reum da wuh yo  
Neh mam sok gip peun got eh suh ban jjak guh li neun  
Naman eh sarang beet_

Sungmin tertegun begitu Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil alih bait selanjutnya, orbs tajam Kyuhyun mengukung sebaris iris foxy Sungmin yang berkilat malu-malu. Kyuhyun masih mengambil bait lagunya.

 _Geuh del reul sarang heyo darling  
Uhn jena neh gyut hae suh beet cheul neh joyo  
Meh il bam bara bogo  
Bara bwado ah reum dawuh yo  
Geuh den nah eh sarang beet_

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk mengintruksi Sungmin untuk mengambil bait selanjutnya.

 _Geuh del leul bo myun goo reum eul na neun gi boon  
Yoo chi heh do ja ggoo man geuh leh ama neh geh sarang ee on gun ga bwah_

Saat bagian intro Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat, membisikkan suatu hal di telinga Sungmin yang rupanya sebuah intruksi untuk melanjutkan bait selanjutnya secara bersama.

 _Geuh deh neun lovely  
Juh ha neul het sal boda noon ee boo shuh yo  
Neh mam sok uh doon got gga ji bal geh bee choo neun  
Naman eh sarang beet_

 _Geuh del leul sarang heyo lovely  
Doo noon eul gam ah bwado geuh deh bo yuh yo  
Ee luh geh bara bogo  
Bara bwado noon ee boo shuh yo  
Geuh den nah eh sarang beet._

"Cnblue-love light, eoh," tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran. Sungmin mengangguk dua kali, pipinya memanas. Entah mengapa tatapan Kyuhyun semakin detik semakin merajam persendiannya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur meraih sisi wajah Sungmin. "Jonghyun merekomendasikannya kepadamu?"

"Tidak. Aku memilihnya sendiri," gumam Sungmin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun merunduk, mengintip wajah Sungmin. "Terima kasih. Lagu yang sangat bagus. Aku sungguh tersentuh, terima kasih telah mencintaiku," untaian tulus Kyuhyun mendorong wajah Sungmin untuk mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hadiahmu," lirih Sungmin tanpa sadar sambil meraih sebuah kotak kado berwarna baby blue yang sentah sejak kapan berada ditangannya. "Hadiah," Kyuhyun merunduk, roman bahagia semakin menggilas roman wajahnya. Dengan gerakan kilat ia bergegas membuka penutup kotak kado itu.

Dan sebuah sweater rajutan berwarna biru menyapa pandangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdehem dua kali, iris foxynya sesekali melirik ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun dan sweater biru itu secara bergantian. "Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Aku merajutnya sendiri. Hng, sebenarnya aku baru saja belajar merajut. Maka maaf bila hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Aku sudah menduga ini, seharusnya aku kirimkan saja kainnya ke tukang penjahit_,"

Grep.

Sungmin menahan ocehannya disaat Kyuhyun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuhnya serta menghujaninya dengan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala dan setiap sisi wajahnya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih sayang. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku rasakan. Sungguh berada disampingmu di hari ulang tahunku adalah kado terindahku, terlebih saat mendapati semua tingkahmu ini. Aku begitu merasa dicintai. Terima kasih, terima kasih telah hadir dihidupku Lee Sungmin. Terima kasih, aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu,"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, menangkup wajah Sungmin kemudian mendorong wajahnya mendekat. Mengecup lama dan dalam kening Sungmin. "Terima kasih," Kyuhyun menyatukan kening mereka. Orbs tajamnya berbayang, menilik foxy Sungmin. "Jangan pernah sedetikpun berniat pergi dari sisiku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, aku sangat bergantung kepadamu. Aku tidak yakin bisa meneruskan hidupku tanpa dirimu, Sungmin. Aku mohon, teruslah berada disisiku. Apapun yang terjadi? Terus bersamaku, sayang,"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ungkapan jujur Kyuhyun, sepasang lengannya terulur meraih leher Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan sekat wajah mereka, bahkan ujung hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan.

"Aku berjanji. Akan selalu bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada disisimu, hyung. Aku tidak akan berpaling. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tidak dengan yang lain, Karena kau seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu Karena kau seorang Kyuhyun."

Mereka kemudian tertawa, saling terkikik pelan sebelum membawa sentuhan bibir menjadi lumatan hangat. Sungmin memejamkan mata, tidak lagi menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun dan turut tenggelam. Geratan tangan Sungmin sesekali menguat ketika Kyuhyun menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Ujung lidah Kyuhyun membelai bibir Sungmin, menyapa sekilas lalu bergerak masuk. Membawa bibir Sungmin ke lumatan yang semakin intim. "Kyuh," Sungmin tersenggal begitu sapuan lidah di mulut beserta hisapan yang cukup kuat memasung pernapasannya.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak mengerat bahu Kyuhyun kala ciuman Kyuhyun bergelirya ke sisi wajahnya dan berakhir di lehernya. "Masih sama. Aroma tubuhmu tetap sama, sayang. Sangat memabukkan," Sungmin terpekik, sesapan bibir Kyuhyun di lehernya meremangkan bulu roma Sungmin.

Sungmin terpejam, geratan gigi di bibir bawah menguat seiring pergerakan jemari Kyuhyun yang menguraikan tautan kancing kemejanya. Ujung jemari Kyuhyun perlahan menelusuri dada Sungmin. "Sensitif sekali, hm," bisik Kyuhyun ketika merasakan lonjakan kecil di tubuh Sungmin saat ujung jarinya menyentuh nipple Sungmin.

"Hng…Kyuh," Sungmin mendesis, kepalanya pening sementara Kyuhyun masih bermain di telinganya. Menyesap dan melumatnya bersama pergerakan jemari di dada. Sungmin kembali terpekik, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyesap kuat dagunya sebelum membawa lumatan di bibir.

Bibir Sungmin kian membengkak dengan kilatan saliva yang meruam di balik keremangan kamar. Kyuhyun tertegun, roman wajah Sungmin menghipnotisnya dan semakin membakar gairahnya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan bibir Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu hyunggh," Sungmin mendesis, Kyuhyun sudah bergerak ke bawah menginvasi dada Sungmin. Mengecup dan menyesapnya secara bertahap. Jemari Sungmin bergerak acak meremas cover bed, mencoba menyalurkan gejolan duniawinya.

"Akh," Sungmin semakin tenggelam. Ujung lidah dan ujung jemari yang bermain di ujung nipple Sungmin merombak kesadaran serta perut Sungmin. Kaki Sungmin bergerak resah, begitu hisapan di nipplenya kian intens. Sungmin terengah, desahannya melagu lirih.

"Kyuh…hyungh," Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin yang mengacak cover bed dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Sebut namaku, dear. Panggil namaku," lirih Kyuhyun berat kala gairah semakin menguasai kesadarannya. Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya, tangan Kyuhyun menyapa pusat tubuhnya bergerak naik turun mengusap kesejatian yang masih terlindungi.

"Celananya, Kyuhyunnhh,"

"Ya, sayang. Sebentar," Sungmin merinding, reflek mengetatkan sepasang pahanya disaat ruaman udara AC menyapa kesejatian yang tidak lagi terlindungi. Kyuhyun berhasil meloloskan pertahanan terakhirnya. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin leluasa mempermainkan kesejatiannya.

"Akh..ngh…Kyuhyun," Sungmin kelimpungan. Pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun semakin cepat, sementara ujung perutnya semakin menegang. Kesejatiannya berkedut dan tak berselang lama, dunia Sungmin memutih. Melemas dengan napas tersenggal yang terasa ringan.

Sungmin terpejam, buliran keringat menghiasi balutan bersihnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, ujung jemari bergerak mengusap sisa klimaks Sungmin. Kemudian menyesapnya, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap ujung kaki hingga paha Sungmin begitupula dengan bibirnya.

Setiap inci tubuh Sungmin tak luput dari jamahan bibirnya. "Dear, aku akan mempersiapkanmu," Kyuhyun meraih lube dari meja nakas Sungmin. Membuka penutup lube lalu membalurkan cairannya ke jemari tangannya. Aroma sensual sekaligus menenangkan menguar dari cairan tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, wajahnya tepat berada di atas Sungmin. Perlahan kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka, wajah Kyuhyun sontak menyapa pandangannya. Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat, kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan jari telunjuk menyeruam masuk ke pusat tubuh Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak pelan, desisan samar terbungkam lumatan dalam bibirnya. Usai mendiamkan beberapa detik jari telunjuk yang telah berhasil menyeruam masuk, Kyuhyun perlahan menggerakkannya keluar masuk.

"Nghmm," desahan dan dengungan Sungmin teredam lumatan bibirnya. Ia menyentak wajahnya menjauh bersama jari tengah yang turut memenuhi pusat tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya mengerat bahu telanjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh, perlahan," Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia merunduk, mengecupi sisi wajah Sungmin. "Tahan, sayang. Tahan…," lontar Kyuhyun begitu jari manis turut menyemarakan kesibukan dua jarinya dalam melebarkan jalan kenikmatannya. Sungmin semakin terengah, ia mendongak kala Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik kejutnya.

"Akh…kyuh, disanah," Sungmin mengerat bibir bawah. Desahannya mengalun lembut, iris foxynya mengabur sayu, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan gelora panas yang sekilas membutakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram tidak tahan, ia kemudian melepaskan ketiga jemarinya dan beralih mempersiapkan kesejatiannya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, meremasnya secara perlahan lalu membawanya ke sisi kepala Sungmin. "Tahan sebentar, ne. Sakitnya tidak akan lama," Sungmin mengangguk merespon ucapan lembut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun perlahan menekan miliknya ke pusat tubuh Sungmin, orbs tajamnya tidak lepas dari wajah Sungmin menilik setiap gurat ekspresi yang tercipta.

Kyuhyun memperlambat tekanannya begitu mendapati roman wajah kesakitan di garis wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun merunduk, mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Gigit lidahku bila kau sudah tidak mampu menahannya, sayang," intruksi Kyuhyun sebelum membawa Sungmin ke dalam lumatannya.

Saat setengah dari miliknya tertanam di tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghentak sisanya. Terang saja Sungmin tersentak kaget dan tanpa sadar menggigit kecil lidah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghiraukannya, ia kemudian mendorong wajahnya menjauh.

Mengusap dengan lembut bulir air mata yang melinang di sudut mata Sungmin. "Mianhae," Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun, seulas senyum menenangkan terukir di bibir peachnya. "Nan gwaenchanha. Maaf sudah menggigit lidahmu, hyung,"

Jemari Kyuhyun terangkat mengusap bulir keringat di kening Sungmin lalu mengecupnya. "Tak apa, bukankah aku yang mengintruksikannya kepadamu, heum,"

"Ya…," Sungmin mengusap sisi wajah Kyuhyun kemudian berucap, "…bergeraklah,"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Lengannya menyusup ke balik punggung Sungmin, membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyuhyun dalam hentakan pertamanya. Sungmin tersenyum, lengannya terulur mengerat punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyunhh," desah Sungmin berat.

Kyuhyun mengintenskan gerakannya, lembut namun dalam dan bertahap. Ia menggeram berat, pusat tubuh Sungmin mengerat genitalnya. Pikirannya melayang, sementara desahan Sungmin begitu membuai telinganya. "Kau tetap yang terbaik, baby. Oh, Tuhan. Ini menakjubkan,"

Kyuhyun mendongak, gerakannya sedikit ia percepat ketika pusat tubuh Sungmin semakin berkedut cepat. Sungmin terpekik pelan, perutnya menegang dengan ujung genital yang berkedut keras. "Akh..Kyuh, akuh.."

"Ya, sayangh. Ouh, sebentar lagi," Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Hentakan pinggulnya semakin cepat menuai decitan rusuh sang ranjang dan pekikan beruntun dari Sungmin. Selang beberapa menit, buaian klimaks yang mereka tunggu menyapa tubuh.

Memutihkan pandangan dan memburamkan kesadaran. Napas mereka saling bersahutan, Kyuhyun tersenyum begitupula dengan Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat, melumat bibir Sungmin sesaat kemudian beralih mengecup kening sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih, ini adalah hadiah yang paling indah. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu,"

Sungmin mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun, seulas lekuk hangat menghiasi wajah rupawannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah memilihku, Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia bergerak menautkan jemari mereka dan mengecup lama punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Aku sungguh bahagia malam ini sampai rasayanya tidak ingin berhenti menggaulimu," Sungmin terkekeh, jemari Sungmin bergerak menggeplak sisi kepala Kyuhyun. "Sejak awal pervert. Tetap saja akan menjadi pervert. Keke, aku menerimanya. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, bukan,"

Sungmin mengecup kecil sudut bibir Kyuhyun, "...lakukan sesuka hatimu," sambung Sungmin yang serentak menuai pekikan bahagia dari Kyuhyun. Jarang-jarang sang kekasih menerima ronde-ronde selanjutnya usai pergumulan panas mereka dan kesempatan emas kali ini tidak akan dirinya sia-siakan.

Ya, rupanya Kyuhyun harus mengganti prediksinya tentang ulang tahunnya kali ini. Bukan lagi menjadi ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang masa, tetapi akan menjadi ulang tahun terbaik sepanjang masa hidupnya. Tentu saja, ulang tahun selanjutnya juga akan menjadi ulang tahun terbaiknya bila Sungmin selalu berada disisi.

Ya, memang seharusnya begitu. Di setiap ulang tahunnya, Sungmin memang diharuskan selalu berada disisinya. Lagipula pria cantik itu sudah berjanji dan sampai nyawa terlepas pun Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin. Tautan jemari mereka akan terus mengerat tanpa ada niatan merenggang sedikitpun.

 **Fin**

Aduh…duh. Apa ini? Seharusnya sudah publish tanggal 3 Februari lalu…kekeke. Tapi, malah publish malam ini. Ngaret banget..! maaf neee…maaf, dikarenakan tumbang dan diterpa beberapa masalah lainnya, aku jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan fic ini tepat waktu. Huft, padahal udah begitu menggebu pingin banget publish fic ini di hari ulang tahun Daddy, tapi apa boleh buat.

Tidak sesuai ekspektasi…maaf ya

Huft, Daddy maafkan aku. Tapi, tetap harus aku publish juga…kekeke…kan sayang udah setengah jadi diangguri. Hihi…

Eh, maaf jika jelek ya.

Dan Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic abal ini…sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih

Saranghae~~~


End file.
